Truth or Dare?
by YinGYang1
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when playing Truth or Dare? Or, more importantly, what could possibly go right? Oneshot, Sora x Riku yaoi. You have been WARNED.


_Summary:_ What could possibly go wrong when playing Truth or Dare? Or, more importantly, what could possibly go right? Oneshot, Sora x Riku yaoi. You have been WARNED.

* * *

_Truth or Dare_

By YinGYang1

Riku frowned down at the cards in his hands. Should he put the two down and risk Sora picking up the pile? Or should he sacrifice the ten so that he could pick up the pile and get a few points on his next turn? Or should he sacrifice a Queen, of which he had two, to ensure that neither of the above outcomes would happen? Choices, choices….

Sora sighed. "Riku, c'mon. We've been sitting here for a whole twenty minutes. Play something already," he said. The older boy didn't look up.

Sora sighed again and noticed his friend's eyebrow twitching. Riku sighed and looked up from his hand. "Sora, can't we play something else? This game is too hard," he said.

Sora mentally rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do you want to do?" he said, picking up the cards and putting them all in one stack.

"Truth or Dare."

"What? No! I am NOT playing that! I hate Truth or Dare! Pick something else!" Sora said, an involuntary shudder riding up his spine as he recalled bad memories associated with the game.

"Fine. Spin the bottle, then," Riku said, laying on one side with his hand propping his head up. Sora gaped at him, unbelieving. Riku thought for a moment.

"Well, what else is there? I can't think of anything. So which is it gonna be: Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle?" he said.

"R-Riku, Spin the Bottle is for a large group. And it involves…kissing. There has to be something else," Sora said, shuffling the cards in distaste. Riku blinked at Sora, then bursted out laughing. "What? What's so funny!?" Sora asked, glaring.

"Sora, don't tell me you've never kissed anyone before!" Riku said, still laughing.

"That's not it, Riku! It's just that you're the only one here and I've never kissed a…man…" Sora said, looking away and feeling the blush rising in his cheeks. Riku only continued to chuckle in amusement.

"Sora," he said, wiping away tears of mirth and clearing his throat. "You make it sound like the end of the world. It's really not that bad."

Sora gaped. "You mean you…you…"

"What? Kissed another man? I thought I told you about that ages ago!" he said, picking up where Sora trailed off.

"Ages ago!? How long ago did this happen?" Sora inquired. Riku thought for a moment.

"Let's see…I guess it was about…three years ago…or something like that. Anyway, are we gonna play something or not?"

Sora snapped out of his shock and recalled the options. "I suppose it'll be Truth or Dare…" he sighed, defeated.

Riku smiled. "You wanna go first or should I?"

"I'll go…might as well get it over with," Sora groaned.

"Great. Truth or dare?" Riku said, still smiling as though his friend was as excited as he was.

After a moment of consideration, Sora spoke: "Truth."

"Have you really never kissed anyone before?"

"Riku!!"

The older of the two broke out in laughter yet again, while the younger merely shook his head.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I just couldn't resist. Anyway, here's the real question: Why not?" he said.

Sora paused. "I guess it's because – don't laugh, okay? – because I'm already in love with someone and I don't want to waste my first kiss on just anyone."

Riku didn't laugh. He simply looked at Sora with a surprised expression. The two boys sat there, neither speaking. Sora didn't meet Riku's eyes, which felt like they were boring into him. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to his friend, grinning.

"Your turn. Truth or dare?" he said.

Riku thought quietly for a moment. "Truth."

"Okay. Who was your first kiss with?" Sora asked curiously.

This time, Riku averted his eyes. "A friend," he said, turning to lie on his stomach.

"Really? Who? Do I know them?" Sora asked.

"I can't tell you. You only get one question each round. Truth or dare?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Truth," he said.

"Hmm…oh, I've got a good one. Which are you more attracted to: men or women?" Riku asked. Sora blushed and looked away again, mumbling. "I can't hear you."

"Men," Sora said, loud enough for Riku to hear. "Do we have to play this, Riku?" Sora whined.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Riku sighed. "Because you agreed to. If you didn't want to play, you should've said something before we started. It's too late now," Riku said.

"Fine. But can we set a limit on the number of questions or something? Otherwise, this could go on forever," Sora said, pouting.

"Okay. But it has to be more than five each. Including the ones we've already asked, of course."

"Six it is! Truth or dare?" Sora said, slightly relieved.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Truth," he said. He picked truth mostly because he knew Sora wouldn't give him any interesting dares. It would be something like "stand on one foot" or "hold your breath for five whole minutes."

"Do I know this friend you kissed?"

"Yep. You know them alright. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is this person you're in love with? And I want a name, or at least some details about them."

"Well, he's a friend of mine. I don't think he knows I'm even interested in him, and I'm too shy to tell him myself. He's outgoing and gets a lot of attention from girls, but he always turns them down when they ask him out," Sora said.

Riku blinked. Sora avoided his eyes. "I think I know who it is…could it be--"

Sora put up a hand. "You'll have to wait. Only one question each turn, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Riku said running a hand through his hair.

"Truth or dare?" said Sora.

"Dare." He suddenly felt like avoiding the probing questions.

"I dare you to pick truth next time," Sora said, grinning.

"O-kay…" Riku said, wondering what the other boy was up to. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Riku's frown turned into a smirk as he got an idea. "I dare you to close your eyes and sit still until I tell you to move," he said, sitting up.

Sora gave him a confused look, but complied. Once his eyes were closed, Riku moved closer. "By the way, Sora…you have my apologies in advance for what I'm about to do."

With that, Riku pressed his lips to Sora's. At first, the younger boy tensed up, but relaxed moments later when he realized what was going on. Riku smiled against his secret crush's lips. He felt Sora's tongue press against his lips, demanding entry.

Riku gladly parted his lips, but pushed Sora's tongue back with his own. Sora groaned in opposition, but soon submitted. He put one hand on either side of Riku's head and pulled him closer. Suddenly, Riku stopped and pulled away.

"What is it?" Sora asked, his eyes fluttering open. Riku pulled his arms away and sat back on the floor. A moment later, the door opened.

"How are you guys doing up here? Everything okay?" said Sora's mom, poking her head in.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just playing games, nothing special," Riku said, picking up the deck of cards and shuffling them.

"Oh, okay. Let me know if you need anything," she said. The boys nodded and she left, closing the door behind her.

Both Sora and Riku let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "That was close," Sora said. "Shall we continue the game?"

Riku looked up at him in surprise. "I thought you didn't want to play," he said, placing the deck of cards back on the floor.

"I changed my mind," Sora said, shrugging. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course."

"Who was your first kiss with?"

Riku surely would have stumbled if he had been walking because that question caught him off-guard. "Don't get freaked out, okay?" Sora nodded. "It was with you. We were going to walk to school together that day, but you were still asleep when I got here. Your mom said I could go wake you up, so I did. But I couldn't resist…sorry," he said.

Sora shook his head. "Don't apologize, Riku. Something like that is not something you need to apologize for. Anyway, how long ago was this?"

"About three years ago. Why?"

Sora paused to think. He would count on his fingers and would pause to ponder again. After a few minutes, he gasped. "Three years? That's when I--" he cut himself short, reminding himself that Riku was there.

"That's when you what?" the older boy asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sora said, waving his hands in front of him in a panic. Riku sat up and moved in closer as he had done before.

"Why don't I believe you? Are you gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to drag it out of you the hard way?" he said, moving so close that Sora could feel his breath on his nose.

"Try me."

Riku pressed his lips to Sora's once more. He pulled the smaller boy against him and stood up, forcing Sora to do the same. Riku pulled his lips away, only to trail his tongue from Sora's jaw to his collarbone. He nipped at the flesh above his pulse, earning a loud moan. "Riku…Riku!" Sora said in ecstacy.

"Shh, not so loud. Your mom might hear." The elder hovered his lips next to the younger's ear, making sure that Sora could feel his breath. "Now will you tell me?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"I had a dream one morning – just like the morning you described. My dream was that you and I were sharing a Paopu fruit and then we kissed and confessed our feelings. It was such a wonderful dream, but that's when I woke up. Noticing the time, I rushed to get ready. When I got downstairs, my mom said that you had already left without me. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now that you mentioned kissing me when I was sleeping, I wonder if that dream wasn't just my imagination running wild."

"I see," said Riku. "Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Riku didn't even have to think about that one. "I dare you to confess to your crush. Right now." Sora's eyes widened.

"But Riku--"

Riku put up a hand. "No 'buts.' That's your dare."

Sora sighed. "Can I at least have a few minutes to prepare what I'm gonna say?" Riku laughed and nodded.

"Sure. Are you thirsty? I'm gonna go get some drinks," he said.

"Um, sure. I'll just have a Pepsi." Riku nodded and left Sora to ponder his confession. The younger slumped down to sit on his bed. He looked out the window at the ocean and suddenly had an idea.

Downstairs, Riku greeted Sora's mom and pulled some drinks out of the fridge. When he opened the door to Sora's room, he froze. Sora was standing out on the balcony connected to his room, his back to the door. Riku watched as the wind gently brushed past the younger boy, lifting his shirt slightly and causing his spiky hair to sway.

He gulped and put the drinks on Sora's desk silently. He crept towards the younger boy and just watched him for a few long moments. His heart was pounding in his ears, but he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. The younger gave an audible gasp of surprise when he felt the elder's embrace.

"Sora…" Riku whispered into his hair. He tightened his grasp slightly. "Don't leave me."

The younger's eyes went wide. He turned, not breaking Riku's hold. "I love you too, Riku." He brushed his lips against Riku's for a moment, but then pulled back. "Truth or dare?" he said, grinning.

Riku smiled also. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me again." Sora could hardly finish his sentence before Riku's lips met his. After a while, they had to break away for air.

"So, do you still hate Truth or Dare?" Riku asked.

"Not at all," said Sora. "But only when I play it with you," he said, leaning in for another kiss. Riku gladly conceded.

"By the way, Sora," Riku said, breaking away after a few moments. "I love you too."

* * *

Well, there you have it! I hope all you readers enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review – you know you want to! XD

Thank you so much for reading!

-YinGYang1


End file.
